9 Months and Counting
by cowgoil10
Summary: Sequel to Pregnant With an Alien Baby. How does everyone react when Micheal and Maria tell them about the baby?
1. Telling The Gang

_Here's the sequel to Pregnant With an Alien Baby!_

Well, Micheal and I couldn't be happier. We had each other and we were going to be parents. It didn't matter how young we were because we both had to grow up at such young ages that it felt right already. I practically raised myself because my mom was away all the time. Micheal had to take care of himself, too.

We decided telling the group would be a lot easier than telling my mother, so we were going to tell them first. We waited for the next day so we could get them all together at school.

It was getting close to graduation time and I couldn't wait to be out of there. But a part of me was sad; Lizzie was gonna be going off to college, Max would probably follow her there, Izzy was already married and in college, and Kyle. Well, Kyle will probably be my brother soon at the rate my mom and his dad are going so I'll be seeing him.

It's going to be hard; watching all of them go off to bigger and better things, while Micheal and I take care of our kids and work at the Crashdown for the rest of our lives...

"Miss DeLuca? I'm sorry, was I interupting your daydream? If you want to graduate this june, I suggest paying attention to what I say, don't you?" Said Mr. Knight, the weirdest teacher and the meanest teacher I've ever had.

The class chuckled slightly as I sunk lower in my chair, looking around. Max sat next to me and gave me a simpathetic look, I looked behind me and Micheal looked amused. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him, turning around quickly.

I wrote a note to Max and handed it to him when Mr. Knight wasn't looking. He read it and nodded at me.

It went like this up until lunch; Micheal and I wrote notes to the others and then we were to meet at lunch time by my jetta.

"So, whats this all about?" Asked Liz.

"We'll find out soon enough, Liz. Just chill, they'll tell us when they're ready," Said Isabel, winking at me.

I smiled back at her, "Thanks, Izzy. Well, Micheal and I have some news. You're free to feel angry or happy, but we're doing this." I looked at Micheal and he continued.

"Well, guys. Um, Maria, uh, WE actually," I saw his struggle and finished for him.

"I'm Pregnant."

_Cliff Hanger! haha I can be so evil at times! You'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out who's mad and who's happy!_


	2. Everyone's Reaction

_Red-rumm- Iz is definitely there for them. I always thought Maria and Iz should have been better friends._

Silence. Utter silence. I hated it. Although no one was saying anything, I knew what was going on in their heads; Max would be pissed, Kyle would probably be upset because we're practically siblings, Liz and Iz will be happy for me, but worried at the same time. Liz is like a sister to me and Iz has become one, helping me through all of this, no questions asked.

Max was the first to break the silence. "What were you two thinking?! Are you insane? We don't know what could happen when we mate with humans, Micheal!"

"Chill out, Max! Micheal, I'm happy for you and Maria. You two deserve a family," said Isabel and she walked over to hug us both.

"How can you say that, Isabel? We don't know what this baby can do to Maria! Aren't you worried?" Max jumped in again.

"Of course she's worried! We're all worried! But the one who should be the most worried is you, Guerin! I'm gonna kill you for knocking up my sister!" Kyle exclaimed and lunged at Micheal. Isabel, Liz, and I did our best to keep him away.

"Stop it, Kyle! It's not like he did it himself! I was there, too, you know," I screamed at him and he stopped trying to get to Micheal. "Lizzie? What do you have to say?"

Liz smiled at me and said, "I'm gonna be an auntie!" and hugged me close.

"Hey, Micheal's my brother so I'm gonna be an auntie, too," Isabel said and we opened our arms to allow her in our hug.

"Hey! Nobody's gonna be an auntie," Max yelled and we all broke out of the hug.

"And why is that, Maxwell," Micheal asked, looking pissed.

"You know you have to get rid of it, Micheal," Max said, and Micheal fumed; so did I.

"How can you say that, Max? I knew that you would be mad and I half expected a huge fight, but I never thought you would be so heartless," I spat at him as tears fell. I turned and ran, sobbing uncontrolably.

I heard a big fight start as I ran into the girls bathroom. I ran into the last stall, locked it, and sunk to the floor.

Suddenly, the door flew open and I was sobbing in Iz and Liz's arms. They 'shh'ed and said soothing things and I eventually calmed down.

"I can't believe Max said that, Maria, I am so sorry," Liz said, a few of her own tears falling.

"Me, too, Maria. I thought he would be kinda happy for Micheal, finally getting a big family. It's what he's always wanted," Isabel said and we all started crying again.

Once we had composed ourselves, we cleaned up and went outside the bathroom. We found Micheal and Kyle waiting outside the door for us. Micheal had a black eye and he had a cut on his cheek that was bleeding profusely.

"Oh, Micheal," I said and cradled his face in my hands.

"I'm fine, are you okay?" Micheal asked, concern in his eyes.

"I'm not the one that got into a fight, buddy. Does it hurt?" I asked, touching the bruise lightly.

He groaned at the touch "Not as bad as it looks," he said softly.

"Looks like hell," I muttered and kissed it softly.

"Then it feels as bad as it looks," He smiled slightly, kissing my fingers lightly as I stroked his face.

"Aw, poor baby!" I said laughing slightly, then I turned serious. "What happened with you and Max just now?"

"Max was way out of line saying that you two should get rid of your baby, so before Micheal had a chance, I socked him in the face," explained Kyle.

"Yeah, and instead of going after Kyle for hitting him, he still went after me and we went at it before he got in his jeep and drove away," Micheal said.

"Wow. This is just too much. I never thought he would say something like that!" I exclaimed and Micheal pulled me in his arms.

"Who cares what he says, we're going to have this baby, and everythings gonna be fine," Micheal said rubbing my back soothingly and kissing the crown of my head.

"I'm not so sure about that. We still have to tell my mother," I pointed out and Micheal's grip became tighter.

_What will Ms. DeLuca think?!?__ Who knows! REVIEW TIME!!!_


	3. Micheal Being Sweet?

_Thanks for all the reviews and advice! Hope you enjoy!_

We all stood there. We knew my mother would freak. She would be a hypocrite if she kicked me out because she was pregnant with me at 17... At least I'm legally an adult at 18!

How were we gonna tell her that her only child, her little girl, her BABY was having a baby of her own? She's gonna flip a lid and she might even find that newspaper she beat Micheal with that one day.

She'll probably be disapointed in me, but it won't be so bad. She'll get over it eventually... Right?

"We have to go sooner or later, Micheal," I said as he drove us to his apartment after school.

"Well, isn't she away on business?" He asked. "We should wait... until after the baby grows up and she won't beat me with a newspaper!"

"Baby, she won't hit you with a newspaper," I tried to sooth him as I put my hand on his thigh. "And if she does, she'll hit me with it, too. So, you won't be alone."

"You've never been hit with a newspaper by your mom before, Maria. It hurts! She'll swing extra hard for me cause I got you pregnant!" Micheal argued, pouting a little.

I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Don't pout. We got ourselves into this mess, and if my mom wants to be a hypocrite, she can. I'll just move into your apartment and we'll drop out and work full time. Simple," I said.

"Maria, there are 2 weeks left until graduation. Your going to graduate, and I will drop out. I don't have good enough grades anyway. After graduation we'll talk about full time jobs," He said putting his hand on top of mine, stoping my stroking. "And if you don't stop that, I might have to stop and jump your bones," he muttered through clenched teeth.

"I don't mind. If you want to stop, go right on ahead and do it," I said and Micheal growled, stepping on the gas. "Don't speed! This car can't take it, Micheal!"

Micheal growled again and took a sharp turn, pulling into the apartment parking lot.

He jumped out of the car, ran to my side and pulled me out. He lead me inside and sat me down on the couch. "Do you want anything? Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"Do I want you to leave me be? Yes. I can take care of myself. If I get hungry or thirsty I know where the kitchen is. I'll get something for myself," I said pushing him out of my face a little and turned on the tv.

"Maria, I want you to rest. Last time you were up walking around, you fainted. I don't want that to happen again, so if you want something, ask me," Micheal said and sat down beside me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm telling you Liz, he has gone WAYYY overboard with this whole thing," I exclaimed as Liz and I did homework at her house. Liz merely laughed. "I'm serious, Liz! Everytime I even thought about getting up to get something, he was there pushing me down, asking me what I wanted. Now, I admit, normally I wouldn't mind it, but it is getting to the point where I want to sock him one in the face!"

"Maria, it's been a few hours! And besides, he left you here alone, didn't he?"

"After some serious groveling and threatening! I mean Kyle practically DRUG him away! It's ridiculous!"

"You're hate it, but your going to milk it for all it's worth, right?" Liz asked with a smirk.

I returned it saying, "Well, he might go back to normal if I don't, so I have to. It's like girl's code: 'If the boyfriend wants to do all the work, let him. If he wants you to do all the work, screw him; get a new boyfriend'!"

"You never did that to Micheal. You were always after him, even when he made you 'do all the work,' as you say."

"That's besides the point, Lizzie," I tried to save myself.

"Sure it is," She laughed. She suddenly got serious again. "Ria? Did you guys tell your mom yet?"

I suddenly lost my smile. "No, no we haven't."

"She deserves to know, Maria."

"I know she does, Liz. I know..."

_I'm trying to set a better pace, but I'm relatively new at this... Please send me some helpful reviews! I appreciate them!_


	4. Morning Sickness and Encounter With Max

_AN: I would like all my reviewers to think of something really gross for Maria to crave while she is pregnant! All ideas will be most appreciated!_

Things were still bad with Max. Whenever Micheal tried to talk to him, they would get into a fight. Whenever I tried to talk to him, he tried to get me to get rid of it.

Who is this Max and what did he do to the sensitive and loving Max? I really hope he come's around soon because Lizzie is being torn between her soulmate and best friend right now, and I don't want her to have to choose between us.

My mother has called, saying she was gonna stay an extra week, not knowing that she was helping us stall the inevitable. I wish it were going to be easy to tell her, but she didn't want me to end up like her; a pregnant teen.

I really think she just doesn't want me to end up taking care of a baby alone, like she did. She's probably just afraid that Micheal will be like my father and leave.

Micheal is starting to become a pain in the ass. Whenever I'm scheduled to work, he either sits in a booth and watches me; approching every once in a while to tell me to slow down or he is working, too, and has Kyle watch me like a hawk.

I never pictured Kyle and Micheal as friends. It could be that they both want to make sure I'm okay, but if you really think about it, they have a lot in common. They are both stuborn, LOVE to protect me, and they are both boys... yeah, that's a lot.

Today, I woke to Micheal staring at me. I jumped a little, not expecting his face in mine that early in the morning. "Good morning," He said smiling.

"G'morning," I replied groggily. "How long have you been watching me?"

"Not too long," He tucked the hair on my face behind my ear.

"Am I that interesting to watch?" I smirked.

He smirked right back. "Well, not really, but there was nothing else to do."

I smile at him and snuggled further into his arms. Then a wave of nausea flew over me and I ran into the bathroom.

This was nothing new; our morning ritual, actually. Micheal didn't follow me, but instead went into the kitchen to get a wet wash cloth. As soon as I came out I layed down on the couch and he placed it on my head. Yep... we had exciting morning's at Micheal's apartment.

After a couple of minutes, I feel human again. We eat breakfast and then Micheal dropped me off at school; he had dropped out last week and went full time at the crashdown.

Apparently, Liz was my keeper today because when I turned the corner to go to my locker, she was there waiting for me.

"Hey, Ria! How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Hey, Lizzie," I mocked her. "I feel like I have the biggest headache coming on because here comes Max," I said looking over her shoulder.

"Maria, can we talk?" He asked, nodding to Liz who was trying her best to ignore him.

"Sure, Max. What do you have to say that you haven't already said to me? Want me to get my tubes tied so that we won't have this scare again? Or do yo-"

"I'm sorry, Maria," he interupted.

"What was that?" I asked, pointing to my ear.

"I said, 'I'm sorry, Maria'," he mummbled.

"One more time. I didn't hear you. You need to speak up," Although I knew exactly what he said, he deserved to be punished by saying it 3 times.

"I'M SORRY, MARIA!" he screamed and all the students in the hallway looked at him, but kept on walking.

"Sorry about what, Max?" I am enjoying this!

"I should have never said that you should get rid of your baby. I'm stupid and I have no right to but into your's and Micheal's business," He said quietly.

"And?" said Liz, coming over to stand next to me.

"And, I have no right to judge you when I got Tess pregnant myself. Sorry, Maria," He said.

"You know I can't forgive you until you apologise to Micheal, too, but thanks for saying your sorry. I really hope that it was a genuine apology," I said and walk to class.

_Review time! _


	5. Mom's Big News

_Thanks for the reviews...I still want a lot of ideas for what Maria's going to crave...I will have her crave tobasco sauce, but she needs something else...thanks!_

After school, Lizzie and I drove to the Crashdown. "So, did you make Max apologize or did he do that himself cause I saw you helping him out with the apology."

"Well, I made him see the evil of his ways, but the apology was all his," she answered.

When we got there, there was a sign on the door saying they were closed. We walked around back and went inside. We heard laughter and Mr. Parker say 'congratulations, Amy'.

"Amy? As in my Amy? Amy DeLuca?" I whispered to Liz. She shrugged and we walked inside. There sat Liz's parents with my mother and sheriff Valenti. Micheal was laying down on a booth in the back, most likely because he was afraid of what he would say around my mother.

"What's going on in here? Why are we closed, dad?" Liz asked setting her backpack down and I followed suit. We started to walk over to the small party, but Micheal stayed where he was.

"What are you doing home, Mom. I thought that you were staying an extra week," I scratched my head confused. I caught my mother red handed, she didn't want me to know she was home yet; she wasn't prepared for me yet.

"Well," she started, looking at the sherriff and then at me again, "I was, WE were, but we decided to come home early."

"'WE'? What do you mean 'WE'?" my voice started to rise uncontrollably.

She stood up and took Jim's hand. "Well, sweetie, Jim and I went to Los Vegas and... we eloped!" She smile. I felt sick, all the blood rushed from my face. "Aren't you happy for us, Maria? You finally get to have two parents!"

"A little late, don't you think?" I spat at her and then started to walk away, but then turned back to have the last word. "I don't think I ever even had one parent. I always had to be the parent with you, AMY."

I was furious. How could she not tell me she was getting married? How did she do that so spontaneously without even telling me about it? Did I really just rub salt in my mom's open wound?

All these thoughts ran through my head, but the one that kept repeating itself was 'Now how can I tell my mother I'm pregnant?' I could care less if she married Valenti; he was like a father to all of us anyways. I just couldn't stop thinking about myself, and I felt terrible for that. But Liz was right, she deserves to know and the sooner, the better.

I walked back inside. My mother was crying, Jim and the Parker's were comforting her, and Micheal was walking towards me.

"I know that look in your eyes, Ria, and we can't tell her right now," he whispered, pushing me into the back room.

"Why not, Micheal? She should know. And the sooner, the better, right?"

"No, not right! You just ripped her heart out and stepped on it. I was shocked to hear you say that to her, Ria. You really hurt her," he softened.

"Maria? Is that you?" I heard my mother from the other room.

Micheal was trying to push me outside, but I managed to yell, "Yeah, mom," and ran past him into her arms where we both cried like babies.

"I didn't mean it so badly, mom. I'm happy you married Jim; he's really good for you. And the thing about raising myself, I-"

"Maria, you're right. I left you on your own so many times, but I was a kid, too. I didn't know any better," my mom reasoned. "I know that is no excuse, but its all I can give you for now."

"Mom, there's something I have to tell you," I said, giving Micheal a side glance. He knew what I wanted to say, but didn't want me to tell her just yet.

"What is it, sweetie?"

"Well, I, uh. I just wanted to say..." I looked at Micheal and couldn't bring myself to tell her. "I wanted to say congratulations to you and Jim. I'm really happy for you both."

"Oh, thank you, Maria. You know what? You even have a brother now! We're a complete family, Maria, isn't that wonderful?"

"Fantastic," I put on a smile if only for my mother's sake and we all sat to talk about the ceremony in Los Vegas.

Later that evening, Kyle, Max, and Isabel all showed up at the Crashdown. Kyle motioned to me, indicating he wanted to talk, and I pointed to a booth where we both sat down. "What's up, big brother?"

"God, it's going to take me a while to get used to that. I was wondering if you told your mom about the whole...thing, but seeing that she still has a smile on her face and you and Micheal are both living, I figured you didn't."

"Ha ha, very funny. I didn't know I would be dealing with a comedian," I said sarcastically. "I wanted to, but I couldn't. I don't want to take her happiness away just yet. I don't see her happy too often."

"Well, we don't know how long your pregnancy could last so you need to break the news soon."

"I know I do, it's just so hard! I mean, she's probably going to kick me out and she'll hate me for the rest of my life," I said, putting my head in my hands.

"You never know, she could love the fact that she'll be a gra-"

"DON'T! Don't even say the word. She can sense it. She said if I ever had kids, they would call her nana, not the g-word."

"Fine, Maria, but tell her soon," Kyle said and stormed off to go sit with Isabel and Liz.

_Hope you like it...I'll have Maria tell her in the next chapter... REVIEW PLEASE!_


	6. Telling Amy DeLuca

_I love my reviewers! Still need ideas! Most appreciated! -Cowgoil10_

When Kyle left, my mom called me over to her. "How you doing, kid? You look kinda pale," She said, feeling my forehead.

"I feel fine, mom. Just tired," I explained, backing away from her hand.

"Whoa! Have you been eating pickle and peanut butter sandwiches?"

"No..." I lied, knowing she was suspicious. "I had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for lunch and a pickle after..."

"Oh my god, you did, didn't you? And you've been having mood swings recently!"

"You haven't been around recently, so how would you know?" I yelled.

"Well, since I've been here you've cried, screamed, and you've been happy. Mood swings."

"What's your point, mom? I've been stressed lately," I explained, walking across the room towards Micheal.

My mom gasped. "Oh my god... Your pregnant aren't you?"

Stopped in midstep and turned. "Do you have some sort of radar or something? God!"

"You are... OH GOD! Say it! Tell me; I have to hear it from your mouth! SAY IT GOD DAMMIT!"

"Fine! I'm pregnant!" I said walking over to her.

"Whose baby is it? Who got you pregnant?"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" I screamed. " ARE YOU REALLY TRYING TO ACCUSE ME OF BEING A WHORE?"

"MARIA! Just answer me!"

MICHEAL! I am pregnant with MICHEAL'S child!" I screamed.

"Why didn't you at least use a condom, Maria? I thought you had more sense than that!"

"Oh didn't I tell you, they don't sell condoms that big!" I screamed and everyone was silent.

"Don't be a smart ass, Maria!"

"Who is being a smart ass? They really don't," I said, losing control of what I was saying.

"How long have you known?" She seemed as though she would blow at any second.

"I've known for less than a week. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how," I said and as angry as I was, I got all teary eyed.

"If you keep that baby-"

WHEN I keep this baby. I'm NOT giving it up," I interupted.

"Fine. You are out of my house as of immediately!"

"What a hypocryte! Sure go ahead and become your MOTHER!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You be your mother and kick me out and I'll be my mother and raise my child as best I can. Except I will be there for my child instead of hiding behind my age! And I'll have a father for my child before it's too late for it to know what a father is!" I screamed and stormed out of the resturant.

I started walking towards my mother's house to grab my things. I was furious. She never saw things my way; it was always 'do as I say, not as I do' with her! I stopped and sat on a bench at the park. I had to think.

I knew Micheal would be there for me and the baby for the rest of our lives; he was just that kind of person. But I was finally realising that I was going to be out on my own. I was without a mother and I was pregnant; with an alien baby, no less.

"Maria? Are you okay, baby?" I looked up, startled. Micheal was rubbing my back and I was crying.

"I'm so confused, Micheal!" I cried and he sat down and pulled me into his lap. "And scared," I mumbled into his neck.

"Shh. Shh. I'm here, baby, I'm here. Let it out, Ria," he whispered in my ear and kissed the crown of my head as I cried. He rocked me back and forth.

Once I stopped crying, I looked up at him. "We're really alone in this now, huh Micheal?"

"Not completely alone. We have Isabel, Liz, Kyle, Max. The Parker's love you like their own. Valenti will have our backs. Everything will work out fine, Maria. You'll see," He said and kissed me gently. I smiled at him, earning a smile in return. "Lets get your stuff before they decide to go home," He said and lifted me to my feet.

We pack a bunch of bags filled with everything in my room (I couldn't part with any of it) and headed for our home. Our new home together.

We brought all the bags in, but didn't unpack. I found the bag with my pj's, which were mostly shirts I stole from Micheal, and put one on, slipping into the bed where Micheal already was. I snuggled up close, my head in the crook of his neck, kissed his bare chest and fell asleep to him rubbing my back.

_Review Time!!! -Cowgoil10 PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS FOR MARIA CRAVINGS!!!_


	7. Shopping With The Girls

_Thanks for all your wonderful ideas! Look for them in the upcoming chapters!_

I never knew that it would be 3 and a half months and still no word from my own mother. Sure, I saw her every once in a while when I passed her store, but she never spoke to me, and I never pushed her. I wanted her in my life, but not if she was going to try to make me give up my baby. Babies, I should say.

Micheal and I connected with our babies the alien way and we're having triplets! Not only triplets, but 3 baby boys! I admit I wish it were girls, but I'm glad they all are healthy. If I was nervous before, I'm even more nervous now. A few months ago we were worrying about 1 child now we had three to provide for.

The pregnancy is progressing like any normal human pregnancy. I've been craving things I never thought would taste good, but I can't figure out how I lived without them. Ketchup with lucky charms, ice cream with pickle juice on top, and anything covered in tobasco sause!

Micheal was right; we weren't alone and we still aren't. Valenti has been giving me updates on my mom, and, hopefully passing them back on to her. Kyle and Max have been very guy like, steering clear of me unless I threaten them. Micheal has been so sweet through out everything. He's my rock of strength and I don't know what I would do without him.

Iz and Liz. Those two have been so great these 3 months. Today they are taking me 'baby stuff' shopping.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come, Maria? Cause I can go with you if you want me to," Micheal said as I brushed my hair.

"Yes I'm sure! It's going to be a girl's outing and you wouldn't have any fun!" I reasoned, turning and walking around him, going into our bedroom.

"But I won't have any fun by myself. Here. ALONE," He hinted turning me around to face him.

"Aww. Poor baby!" I said, grabbing his face. I kissed him passionately. "Call Max or Kyle, because you aren't coming with us!"

He gave me a pout as there was a knock on the door. I waddled over to the door and there were Isabel and Liz. "Hey, Ria!"

"Hey Izzy, Liz," I said as I hugged Izzy and then Liz. "Ready to do some shopping?"

"Oh yeah. Are you ready to go?" Liz asked.

"Well, Space Case over here doesn't want me to leave him!" I said and grabbed his cheek. "Isn't that right, honey?" I asked and the girls 'awwed' at him.

"I said I wanted to come with you, not that I didn't want you to leave me here," Micheal said, trying to sound manly and taking my hand from his chin. "Have fun, girls. Don't spend too much, Maria," He said and kissed me lightly before bending on his knees to kiss my bulging stomach 3 times, one for each baby. I giggled and pulled him up for another kiss.

"I can't even fit my arms around you any more! This is sooo depressing!" I cried, but followed the girls out the door after grabbing my purse.

We went to every single baby store in town. Isabel insisted on buying her nephews toys and Liz kept buying clothes.

"So, Ria, when are you and Micheal moving into that new apartment?" Liz asked.

"We're gonna move in next week, which means I'm going to be supervising and Micheal will get Max, Kyle, and Jim to help," I said. I held up a little pink sweater and said, "Look at how cute this is!"

"Aww, that's adorable! Too bad you would NEVER fit in it, Ria," joked Isabel and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"No, seriously, Maria, you are suppose to be shopping for 3 little boys, not baby girls," Liz said gently, knowing I always wanted a little girl to call my own.

"I know, Lizzie, but I can still dream, can't I?" I asked. I was getting emotional and about to cry when someone behind me called my name. I turned to see Jim Valenti litterally dragging my mother over to us. "Hey, Jim!" I smiled, then softly muttered, "Mom."

"Hey, Maria! How ya doing? You look great," Jim said pulling me into a bear hug. Mom was right. He was a great dad.

"I'm doing just fine. Micheal's been taking good care of me, and so have these girls over here," I said pointing to Iz and Lizzie.

"Hey Isabel, Liz," He said and they waved and went back to looking at clothes. "Amy, why don't you say something to Maria?"

"Because I don't have anything to say to her," She replied.

"How about what we talked about the other night, Amy?" Jim prodded. Mom looked like she just remembered what she was going to say and looked at me.

It took a long time but she said, "I want to be able to see my grandchild."

I was stunned, to say the least. When I got my voice back I said, "You want to see your grandchildren, but not your daughter?"

"Wait, 'grandchildren'?" She questioned, avoiding my other retort.

"Yes, I'm having triplets," I replied, rubbing my belly for comfort.

"Yes, I want to be a part of their lives. I'm still trying to get over what happened, Maria, but I want to be a part of your's and Micheal's lives, too," She said almost crying.

"I'd like that," I replied, tears streaming down my face.

She motioned towards my stomach and asked, "May I?" I nodded and she placed her hand on my already large stomach. "How far along are you?"

"Most would think 9 months, but knowing I'm having triplets, people believe 4 months," I smiled. We talked a while longer and then she left with Jim and I went back over to Liz and Isabel.

We didn't shop much longer because my baby shower was next week and I wanted to wait and see what we got then. They helped me carry the bags into the apartment. We found Micheal asleep on the couch, or faking sleep at least.

"We should let him sleep. He hasn't been sleeping much lately," I explained and they nodded heading for the door.

"See you later, Maria," said Liz as she hugged me.

"We are going to have so much fun at your party, Ria," Isabel beamed at me before pulling me into a hug.

"See you guys later!" I said and shut the door, locking it behind them. I walked over to the couch and sat next to Micheal. I moved his hair out of his eyes and kissed his forehead before saying, "You can stop faking now; they're gone."

He smiled and opened his eyes. "Never could fool you, Blondie," He said and sat up to kiss me. "I thought I told you not to spend too much," he scolded as he pointed to the bags by the door.

"I didn't," I protested and he gave me a look. "They did!"

"You're trying to tell me that Isabel and Liz bought all that for you?" Micheal asked, ready to tickle me for lying.

"Okay, so they didn't buy ALL of it, but they did buy most of it," I said quickly avoiding the tickle torchure. Then I remembered my encounter with my mother. "Micheal, you will never guess what happened today!"

"Let me guess. You ran into Valenti and your mom and she told you she wanted to be a part of your life again," He said and I looked very upset. "That did happen, right?"

"How did you know?" I asked, wanting to cry.

"Baby, don't cry! Please, I hate it when you cry," Micheal complained as he pulled me into his arms. "Your mom called to tell me. She apologized about the whole incident at the Crashdown."

"Oh," I replied, snuggling closer to him.

"C'mon, Ri. Let's get you into bed," He said lifting me easily into his arms, but I protested.

"I'm not sleepy," I mumbled into his neck.

He laughed slightly. "I know, baby, I know." And he placed me on our bed and covered me up before I fell fast asleep.

_Reviews Reviews Reviews!!!_


	8. Babysitting Maria

_Thanks to my reviewers! I've been trying to update as fast as possible! And thanks for ALL the suggestions! Hope you enjoy!_

1 week. I have just 1 week left in my pregnancy. And I'm stuck in bed for the duration of that week and of the previous 2. You see, I am so huge I can barely sit up. I can't see my feet anymore, but everyone reassures me I still have both of them. I have a babysitter with me at all times, mostly Liz or Isabel, and I cannot move without hearing one of them say, "You're gonna hurt yourself!" I try but can't convince them that I am not made out of glass. Today, my babysitter is Isabel...

"Maria, what do you want for lunch?" Izzy asked. I'm lounging out on the couch watching soap operas. I never really was a big fan of them, but when it's the only thing on tv, you become addicted. "Maria? Are you listening?"

"What?" I don't even look up from the tv.

"How do you even understand this? It's in spanish, Maria," Isabel pointed out and then turned off the tv with her powers.

"HEY!! I was watching that! Juan was about to find out about Rosa's affair with Fernando! And the guys ALWAYS cry in spanish soaps! And I do know spanish! Now, turn it back on," I demand and turn towards the tv again. When nothing happened I sighed and added, "Please?"

"What do you want for lunch, Maria?" she asked, sounding tired. Which I can understand; I'm a handful these days!

"Umm...how about...a peanut butter and...potato chip sandwich! ohhh! And pickles, too!" I smiled brightly.

"Ewww! How can you even think about eating that stuff?" Izzy cringed.

"How do you manage to eat tobasco sause on EVERYTHING? Because it tastes good to you!" I reasoned. "Speaking of which-"

"Yeah, I'll put some on there," Izzy said walking back into the kitchen. I pouted because the tv still wasn't on, but she quickly turned it back on.

"Yay! That's right, Rosa! Make him cry!" I squeal happily as the show gets good. I ate my sandwich in peace, mainly because Iz thought she would puke if she watched me, and fell asleep soon after.

By the time I woke up, Micheal and Iz were talking quietly in the other room. "So, do you and Liz have it all set up?"

"Yeah, this baby shower is going to be perfect. I feel so bad because we all forgot about it last time and Maria refused to let us throw it the next week," Iz said sadly and I sat up as much as I could to hear better.

"Well, she was really upset that we all forgot about it when we were too focused on the new apartment."

"Yes, I know. This one will be SO much better than the first one we had planned."

"How long has she been asleep, Iz?" Micheal asked and I ducked down when he looked out into the living room.

"Actually, I was going to wake her before you got home, but you beat me to it. She's been asleep since after lunch time," Iz said and I heard them walk out. I layed down again and closed my eyes.

Micheal came and sat down on the table in front of me. He didn't wake me, not yet. He stroked my cheek saying, "She's so beautiful, isn't she. She looks so peaceful when she sleeps." He moved closer and kissed my cheek and then my lips.

I faked my waking well, acting like my eyes were focusing on his face before smiling. "Hey, you."

"Hey, sleeping beauty," He replied and I pulled him in for a longer kiss. We stopped when we heard a throat clearing, Isabel's.

"Hey, Izzy. I figured you went home," I smiled. God I was good today!

"Well, Micheal just got here, but I'm leaving now," she smiled and went to get her coat.

"Don't go on my account. I wouldn't mind if you stayed," Micheal said and I nodded.

"Well, I have a husband to go home to so I should really get going. Bye, guys!"

"Bye," We said in unison, our eyes locked. "So how are you feeling?"

"Like I will never be able to walk again! I am sick of this! I want to get up and run around, I don't care if I waddle," I whined and he laughed.

"Don't worry, another week, okay?" He said and kissed my cheek.

"Well, it better be only a week. I feel like I'm gonna pop any second!" I scream.

"What do you want for dinner, Ri?" Micheal asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Hmm, ice cream," I grin.

Micheal pops his head around the corner to look at me. "Ice cream is a desert, not dinner."

"Well, you asked me what I wanted and I told you. You could just make something that you think would be completely disgusting and give it to me. I'm sure I'll like it," I said and turned my gaze from him.

"If I let you eat ice cream will you eat something with it?" He said, his voice full of regret for even asking.

"Hmm, how about I think about it while I eat the ice cream?"

"How about...no?" Micheal said and I whined.

"Fine...mmm...I want...a peanut butter,honey and banana sandwich!" I say and see Micheal cringe. "Don't do that! I can't help it, these boys know what they want!"

"Okay, okay. Peanut butter, honey, and banana sandwich it is," Micheal said and went into the kitchen.

I started to hum a song to pass the time; Britney Spears' my prerogative. I got a sharp pain in my stomach and cried out.

"Maria?! Are you okay?" Micheal ran to my side, frantic.

"I think they're coming early, Micheal!" I manage to say.

Micheal's eyes widen. "You mean right now?!?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, Micheal, give me a couple of minutes and we'll see if I can do this without any doctors! YES RIGHT NOW!" I screamed.

Micheal grabbed my suitcase and helped me to the jetta that my mother loaned us. We arrived in about 5 minutes and I made Micheal call everyone while they got me to the room.

"Hello, Miss DeLuca."

"Hey, dr. Martin. How are you?" I say as she helps me through a contraction.

"I should be asking you that question," she smiled. Dr. Martin was an old friend of my mom's so I had no reason to worry.

"How are you doing? I ran here as fast as I could!" Micheal said as he rushed to my side. When he stilled he tried to catch his breath.

"I'm fine, Micheal," I say and laugh at him.

"So, doc, what do we do now?" Micheal asked.

"It's gonna be a LONG wait, Mr. Guerin. Just sit back and relax, Maria. These kids probably won't be here until early tomorrow morning," Dr. Martin smiled and left the room.

"Great, I get to lay around...again! But this time I get to have contractions every 10 minutes! Wonderful!" I say and lay down. Micheal and I sat waiting and waiting until finally everyone arrived...

_Review time! Only a couple more chapters before the third story...I don't know how many stories I'm going to have yet, but this series could go on for a while! -Cowgoil10_


	9. Happy Birthday!

_This is the last chapter for this story! Hope you have all enjoyed this story as much as the first one! Look for the third in this series soon!!!_

"Oh, sweetheart! Are you all right? Are you in any pain?" my mom ran into the room and to my side grasping my hand tightly.

"I'm fine, mom. Everyonce in a while I'm in a little pain, but they gave me some drugs to ease the pain," I explain.

"Are you ready for this, Ria?" asked Lizzie with a big grin.

I matched her grin and said, "Ready as I'll ever be."

"Are you excited? Cause I am so excited!" exclaimed Izzy who was kind of bouncy.

"I am very excited. I can't wait. I was just telling Micheal I didn't want to wait another week and BAM! Contraction!" I smile then cringe and grip Micheal's hand. "Speaking of which, I'm having one."

"Breathe, Maria. Deep breath. It's almost over...done," Micheal coached and when I looked up, everyone was staring at him, aghast. I looked over to him and saw love and admiration in his eyes. I smiled and lifted my hand to stroke his cheek. I kissed him quickly and we both turned our attention to the crowd.

"So, how about you, Micheal? Excited?" asked Max.

"I'm very excited...but nervous. I've never really been taught the right things to do, so I'll be bad at it," Micheal mumbled his reply, depressing himself.

"Don't say that, Micheal. Just because you never had this kind of influence in your life doesn't mean that you'll be bad at it. You'll have to learn. When my dad walked out on us I didn't trust men for a long time. I had to learn to trust them," I tried explaining, but my speech fell on deaf ears.

Hours passed and I felt as if I had been there forever. It was just me, Micheal, and my mom in the room now because the doctor thinks I'll be delivering within half an hour. It finally sinks in; I am about to endure the WORST pain EVER in my life time. Your first pregnancy is always the longest and most painful, and it's probably worse when your having triplets.

"Ready, Maria?" I nod my head slightly. "Okay, I want you to push down real hard now." I grasp both Micheal's and mom's hands tightly and push down as hard as I can. I strangle a cry as I feel my insides tearing.

"You idiot! AHHHHH! I HATE YOU MICHEAL GUERIN!" I scream, releasing my mother's hand to wack him a couple of times before moaning again.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Ria, I didn't mean for it to hurt you," Micheal tries but shuts up when I give him the 'deluca glare'.

"C'mon, Maria! I need you to push down! I can see the head!" Dr. Martin says and I feel nothing but pain and exhaustion. I push down hard, one last time and the most beautiful sound fills my ears. My first born son, crying. "Good girl, Maria. Now take a quick rest before we start again for number two."

"Micheal, did you see him?" I hear my mother ask, tears evident in her voice.

I look to Micheal when I hear no response. He looks as if he is in a state of shock, but he nods. I start to smile, but it ends up as a grimace as the next child is eagar to come out. Dr. Martin comes and in the next 20 minutes I had my 2nd and 3rd sons.

A few hours later, Micheal and I sat together on my bed, I was holding two babies and Micheal one. We sat, saying nothing, admiring the three beautiful creations we never dreamed we could make.

A knock came at the door and I said, "come in!" In walked Liz followed by Kyle, Max, Is, Mom, and Jim.

"Aww! They are sooo cute!" exclaims Izzy as she comes to my side. I look up at her and see that we share the same stupid grin on our faces. "So, what did you end up naming them? I'm dying to know."

"Well, our first born is Micheal Andrew Guerin," I said with pride looking at Micheal.

"And second born is Brandon James Guerin," Micheal said gesturing to the bundle of joy in his arms.

"And last, but certainly not least, the one that gave me the MOST grief is Nathan Alexander Guerin," I said and saw pure joy in Isabel's eyes.

"Those are all beautiful names," said my mother, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Would you like to hold one mom?" I asked and she came to my side nodding. "This is Nathan."

"I can't believe I'm holding my baby's baby," the silent tears became sobs amongst the women in the room as all three babies were passed around. I looked at Micheal to see tears streaming down his face and went into his open arms. We were parents... I can promise you all I didn't think Micheal and I would be the ones to have the first baby, but we were. First 3 babies, really.

I cried, happily, in his arms until I heard singing. My mom and Iz started singing 'happy birthday' to the boys and we all joined in. Another day that I will always remember. Then again there was the time when Brandon used his powers in front of my mother....

_Well, it's been a fun ride w/ you all! I hope to get some feedback and then I'll start on the sequel!!! Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys are the greatest! _

_I'm out for now! --Cowgoil10_


End file.
